Fireworks
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: Omorashi on the 4th of July.


**Omorashi warning. If you don't know what that is,** ** _I very strongly encourage you to look it up before you read this_** **, please and thank you.**

Few things got Steve more excited than July 4th. All day, he'd been dragging the rest of the Avengers around to see parades and other events, and now that it was dark, he was adamant that they were going to see fireworks, and he was set on seeing the _best_ fireworks there were. After some probably-not-very-scientific research, he'd decided he knew where the best fireworks were- in some park that appeared to be in the middle of no where. Why? No one was sure. Bruce seemed to suspect that Steve had been there before, a long time ago.

Whatever the reason, they all piled into a car and went to the place Steve insisted on. They spread blankets and chairs out on the grass and waited. Steve had gotten them there early, but he didn't seem to care. Everyone else found his childlike excitement amusing. They hadn't been doing too much lately, and since Thor had returned to Asgard, it had been too long since they'd witnessed someone get overly excited about something fairly ordinary.

Steve was sitting on a blanket, sipping from a bottle of soda. Natasha and Bruce occupied the blanket beside him, _maybe_ looking like they might act like a couple for once, instead of pretending like they didn't know what anyone was talking about. Clint and Tony were sitting in lawn chairs nearby. Pietro and Wanda had declined the invitation, but no one questioned it, understanding why the two of them wouldn't be interested in explosives launching into the sky and making loud noises.

Steve checked his phone. It was 8 o'clock, and the fireworks were supposed to start at 9. He was impatient. He finished his soda and grabbed a second one, paying no attention to how much he was drinking and not taking into account how his quick metabolism would handle that in about half an hour. He was too busy enjoying the day, talking with everyone. He learned that Natasha had never gone to see fireworks, which he found unbelievable. Everyone should go and see fireworks, in his mind.

Fifteen minutes passed. Steve had finished his second soda, and he was feeling the first twinge in his bladder. He was suddenly aware of how much liquid he'd consumed, and he worried a bit that he wouldn't be able to wait. The only thing in the park was port-o-potties, which he couldn't stand using. The park was already too full for him to be able to go behind a tree somewhere. He'd have to wait until the fireworks were over.

Ten minutes passed, and Steve pressed his legs together, not daring to drink anything else. He didn't squirm, because he knew the others would insist that he go, or threaten to leave and find a place where he would go. They tended to watch out for him like that, because Steve still liked to pretend he could hold it as long as everyone else, which usually got him into trouble. He checked his phone again, wondering if it was broken when he saw it was only 8:25. He immersed himself in conversation with Tony, which distracted him a bit from his quickly filling bladder. By 8:45, though, there was no distracting him. He bounced his leg a bit, which was a giveaway to everyone else that his bladder was on his mind.

"The bathroom's over there." Tony told him calmly, gesturing to the port-o-potties.

"I know." Steve said.

"Then go."

"I'm fine."

"For the whole show?" Tony said, obviously not believing him.

"It's only half an hour."

"If you say so." Tony sat back in his chair.

Tony was right, though. Including the drive there, he hadn't gone in over an hour, and after the show, it would be a miracle for him to make it back to the car, with the amount he'd been drinking.

9 o'clock finally came. Steve was squirming, but as soon as the fireworks started, he went still, seemingly mesmerized by everything. His attention was no longer on his bladder. Everyone glanced over at least once to make sure he was alright, and, seemingly, he was.

9:30, and the fireworks were over. Once he no longer had a distraction, Steve was absolutely bursting. He could feel his waistband cutting into his bulging bladder, and every time he moved, the liquid sloshed around. He crossed his legs tightly, unable to keep still where he sat.

"You sure you don't want to visit the bathroom before we go?" Tony smirked a bit, obviously teasing him. He was sure Steve would just go.

"Hn…no…"

"You're going to hurt yourself." Natasha warned him. "Go on."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"Can't…go…in those." He gestured to the port-o-potties quickly.

"Then we'll stop somewhere." Bruce said decidedly, and the group grabbed their towels. Steve got up, dancing and squirming and not even attempting to help. Bending over would've been the end of it. Everyone seemed to understand, though.

They started back to the car, and just walking seemed to aggravate his bladder more, because he was sure he could feel the desperation increase with each step. He wasn't going to make it. They were about halfway to the car, and he was having to stop every few steps to keep control, his muscles completely tense. This made the walk take much longer, and by the time they got to the car, Steve was hunched over, grabbing himself when he thought no one was watching.

Steve got the passenger seat of the car, and Tony was driving. As soon as they were off, Tony was speeding and making quick turns in an attempt to find somewhere Steve could go. The whole car was in a tense silence. Steve was constantly holding himself now, sweat beading on his forehead. His bladder spasmed and he felt a leak dampen his clothes. "Pull over." He said quickly.

Tony obeyed and swerved onto the side of the road, causing several other cars to honk at him. Steve undid his seatbelt and opened the door, but his hands fumbled with the button on his pants for a second too long and he just couldn't handle it, his muscles relaxing as he quickly soaked his pants. He let out a rather loud sigh, shutting his eyes.

Honestly, he felt like he'd been going forever when his stream finally stopped, and he looked down to see his soaked pants and the puddle around him. His face went bright red. Natasha, who was sitting in the back between Bruce and Clint, turned around and reached into the trunk, grabbing the blankets they'd been sitting on, and silently offering them to Steve. He took them, placing one on the seat and wrapping the other around himself. He sat back in the car and shut the door.

"It's alright. You tried." Tony said as he pulled back onto the road. Usually Thor was the one to say something after this happened, but without him there, no one was too sure what to say. Steve shut his eyes, trying to just forget about it.


End file.
